Bedtime Story
by Not-Terrestrial
Summary: They love to hear him tell stories, but he never finishes a particular one. Why does he always stop before the end? Future AU One-shot, and Lizzington fluff. Tell me what you think


**Bedtime Story**

_The Concierge of Crime handed the gun he used to aim at the FBI agent moments ago to her and slowly made his way to the floor. There was no hesitation in his choice to kneel in front of her, there were no second thoughts as to whether he should run or not. This was her fault, yes, but he knew what this meeting was meant to be in the first place, and knew that when she came back to warn him, things were beginning to change. Not only for her, but for them as partners as well._

_The surrounding team rapidly made its way to the both of them, and just when they were about to close in on them a loud noise in the sky made them divert their attention. All eyes were on a plane on fire making its rapid descent into the city. Within moments it disappeared, and when she made to look at the criminal kneeling in front of her again, she saw a resigned face. His last words were vague and she had no idea what they could have meant._

_"Now it begins."_

* * *

"The end."

"But daddy! You always stop at this part, why don't you ever finish the story?" The little girl lying in her pink and purple colored bed looked sad and held her bunny closer to her chest. Her lightly green eyes were drooping, but she seemed adamant to know what the end of the story was. If he didn't know any better she mights just threaten him with her pillow if he didn't finish.

"Yeah dad, you always stop at the good part. Please tell us what happened next please?" On the opposite side of the pink and purple bed was another one just like it. Except this one was blue, and had small race cars on it. The boy who was between its sheets looked up at him as well and it was a wonder how his striking blue eyes could still be so pronounced in the shady lighting of the room. He was at loss for a second.

"The ending is very fun and exciting but i think i have to save it for another night." Their sad faces made him want to continue the story, but it was getting late and they had to get up early for school tomorrow. As he stood from the chair between both beds he turned off the light and made his way to the girl first.

"Sweet dreams, princess." She smiled in return as he knelt to kiss her forehead. She smelled like candy and flowers, if that were even possible. He tucked her in and it seemed within seconds she had fallen into deep slumber. He loved how tired she would get after a whole day of running around chasing after her older brother, causing havoc that would try his and his wife's nerves. He turned to the other side and made his way to his son.

"When I grow up, I want to be in the FBI too. Just like mommy, and catch bad people and save lives."

"I'm sure you would make the best agent there is." He smiled fondly down at him as he kissed his forehead also. He pulled up his sheets and tucked him in properly. "Good night, Agent Reddington."

With one last look in the room he closed the door and sighed tiredly. It had been a long day. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered how his wife was running around making sure everyone had their life jackets on. She loved to go fishing and today was their first trip together as a family. It was a wonderful day.

He entered his room and spotted her already in bed, reading a book. She looked up at him at him and smiled warmly. There was no way he ould control his beating heart when he saw that smile.

"Are they in bed?"

"Yes, although a bit hesitant if you ask me." He climbed into bed next to her as she set her book down. She turned off the lamp on her side and snuggled closer to him when he reached out and pulled her towards himself.

"Let me guess what story then." She pretended to think over the answer and smiled because she knew what was tonight's choice for a bedtime story. "The FBI agent and #4 on the top ten most wanted?"

His answering chuckle vibrated through to her body and she pulled the covers over both of them even higher.

"Sometimes I still think the end of that particular story is a dream. I never could have imagined what happened next, and i never could have imagined that you would be here in my arms now." He kissed her neck, just below the ear and the answering hum of content spurred him on. "I cannot fathom what would i have been if you didn't come back to me when you did. Thank you Lizzie, for this second chance you have given me."

She heard him say this every chance he got and love him for it. He reminded her everyday how much he loved her and the kids. They were her sun and stars. Since the day each one of them was born she couldn't believe her life was turning out to be perfect, perfectly hers.

"You gave me a second chance as well, don't you forget that either." She smiled sleepily and knew he could feel her smile. "You know, I like the end of that story very much. I hope one day you can tell them how the FBI agent and handsome criminal lived happily ever after."

"Oh I can't wait for that day." He was growing sleepy, but it made his hold on her even stronger. "I cant wait to see their faces when they realize they are living proof of happy endings."


End file.
